


This Dragon needs Love too

by eviestevie



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Let them kiss, Yang needs comfort gad dam it, this became a little self indulgent with the bees so I hope that’s ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviestevie/pseuds/eviestevie
Summary: Salem is on the way to Atlas, things aren’t looking good and people are losing hope. Yang, who is so used to being strong, has a moment of weakness and luckily for her; she has a partner that will always be by her side.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68
Collections: Bmblb





	This Dragon needs Love too

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr request from @tutantmeenageneetleteetles saying: “Yang getting the love and affection she deserves! Oh oh or maiden Yang maiden Yang is always good”
> 
> I went with Yang getting some much deserved love from her favourite partner.
> 
> (Also this is set in a time where they already know Salem is coming and she’s not landed the jump on them quite yet)

Snow fell slowly and gracefully from the sky, piling onto the already covered ground in the kingdom of Atlas. It was peaceful, a truly beautiful sight that could bring out a calm from any restless soul.

However, it helped with nothing when compared to what’s to arrive.

Salem was coming. Atlas had mere hours to prepare, soon enough a giant wave of Grimm will rain hellfire on the kingdom, everyone could only hope that the Military will be enough to salvage at least some of their home.

It was the calm before the the storm. Team RWBY, Team JNR, Oscar and Penny were all waiting in the city of Mantle. Ironwood’s selfish decision halted the evacuations, meaning only a fraction of the people had been sent safely up to the city of Atlas. There was still citizens on the ground, terrified and vulnerable. Robyn and the Happy Huntresses were barely staying on track after being held up by their leaders arrest, however Robyn had taken charge as she usually does and the four of them did their best to group the citizens in abandoned SDC warehouses, hoping to shelter them from Grimm in the air and keep them in a place where it would be easier to notice if someone went missing.

Qrow had been silent the entire time. He stayed in the warehouse with the citizens, refusing to speak about anything that happened with Clover and Tyrian. Although, Robyn decided to explain the reason for his silence. They all chose not to push him any further for any details.

Yang sat in an alleyway between the warehouses, leg bouncing up and down anxiously as she stared down at her hands.

Everything was going wrong. Just when it seemed there was some hope, they screwed up, all of them.

Was it her fault? Should she have been honest about Robyn straight away with the General? Would it have eased his distrust towards everyone’s intentions? Or would it had sped up and brought about his crazed reaction?

She didn’t know anymore. She had no answers, and it was too exhausting to try and think of any.

“Hey.” A familiar, soothing voice called. It was Blake.

Yang turned her head upwards to look at her, she saw how her shoulders sagged, Faunus ears drooping and a solemn look on her face. It seemed she was just as exhausted as Yang.

“Hey yourself.” Yang replied, an attempt at lightheartedness to ease the upcoming dread. She didn’t think it would work, Yang supposed it was like trying to put out a forest fire with a spray bottle.

Although her face didn’t change, Blake’s ears perked up slightly at Yang’s response.

“How’re you doing?” Blake asked, stepping forward until she stood in front of Yang.

“Not great I guess.” Yang mumbled.

“Yeah... we’re all really down on our luck aren’t we?” Blake muttered, crossing her arms and looking down at the floor.

A silence fell between them. In most cases, they would be okay with this silence. They were normally comfortable enough to just sit in each other’s presence, no need to fill the gap with senseless conversation or small talk. They enjoyed it, their usual quiet moments together.

But now their easy quiet had been replaced with something else. Now, neither of them spoke because they didn’t know what to say.

And even if there was something to say, neither of them knew how to say it.

“What’re we gonna do?” Yang asked.

What a ridiculous question, she knew the answer to that.

“Our best I suppose.” Blake replied.  
“Right now, that’s all we can do. These people need us, so we have to do everything we can to help them... and each other.”

Blake knelt down in front of Yang, trying her best to gain eye contact with her partner, who’s gaze was fixed on the floor, staring blankly.

Yang said nothing and Blake hated it. She hated this. She hated how broken Yang appeared to be, no effort to act like she’s fine or trying to be positive. However, Blake supposed she was thankful that Yang wasn’t trying to put on a brave face for the sake of everyone else.

Blake hated seeing Yang upset. But she hated seeing her destroy herself for the sake of others even more.

“Yang...” Blake reached out to hold her shaking hand gently, her touch stopped Yang’s leg from bouncing and grabbed her attention enough for her to lift her head and look at her. Lilac facing Amber.

“I know things are... tough right now. We don’t have a lot of time and the group isn’t in it’s best shape. I know you don’t want to feel weak... But you’re not alone in this okay? You never will be.” Blake squeezed Yang’s hand firmly.

“I’m here for you, Yang.”

That single sentence made Yang completely forget the upcoming demise of the city they stood in. Everything seemed to stop in its tracks; the world went silent and it even appeared like the snow stopped falling. All Yang could focus on was Blake and her words, how quickly they wrapped around her heart and made it swell. It could almost bring her to tears.

“Yang? Hey, come on now, it’s okay.” Blake’s hand reached out to touch Yang’s face, wiping away the single tear that fell from her eye.  
“We’re all gonna be okay. You, me, Ruby and Weiss, the rest of the group and the citizens. We’re all looking out for each other. You’re not losing anyone, I promise.”

Yang couldn’t respond. She was still stuck on those words Blake had said before. It made her realise how long it had been since she heard something like that. Comfort. Specifically being directed at her and only for her.

It felt good.

What also made Yang’s heart swell, was her realising how breathtaking Blake looked in the snowfall.

“Yang?... Are you going to say somethi—“

“I think I’m in love with you.”

The words tumbled out of her mouth before she even had time to think about stopping it.

“...W-what?” It took Blake a second to process Yang’s words. A similar effect on what happened to Yang herself when Blake tried to comfort her.

“I’m in love with you.” Yang spoke, clearly and strongly. There was no doubt in her mind.

“I-I don’t... why?”

“How could I not?” Yang retorted.  
“You’re just so... you! And... I’m so used to feeling like I need to be strong around everybody, for their sake, but with you... I don’t need to do that... I just need you.”

“Yang, I...”

“You’ve always been there for me, Blake.” Yang lifted up Blake’s hand with both of her own, holding her with so much care Blake felt like she could melt. Yang’s touch always felt so genuine... so safe.

“...I haven’t always been there.” Blake’s ears went flat against her head, eyes looking down and squeezing shut, trying to block out those painful memories.

“But you came back.” Yang whispered softly, leaning down so she could look up at Blake’s face, smiling warmly when Blake opened her eyes.  
“That’s what matters.”

“...You’re not gonna lose me again. I swear.” Blake’s grip returned to Yang’s hand once again, a flame of determination igniting in her golden irises.

“I know.” Yang replied, pressing a kiss to Blake’s knuckles, her smile becoming more like a grin when she noticed her face flush slightly.

Blake returned her smile, returning a kiss to Yang’s cheek then pressing her forehead against hers.

“I think I’m in love with you too.”

It wasn’t the most romantic setting for a confession, but as they pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss, neither of them could care about the setting.

They had each other and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
